Nevan Shan
Introduction Nevan Shan is a force sensitive gray jedi who is currently in exile on Tatooine. He is a skilled duelist, and a mildly powerful force user. He is also accompanied by an astromech droid called R2-D6. Biography Nevan Shan was born on Naboo, a few years after the Battle Of Jakku. He was raised on Naboo for fourteen years. He is the son of Nesta Shan and Norticus Shan. His family was the last of their bloodline, and very poor. His father was a Jedi knight, until Order 66, which drove him into exile on Naboo. Shan's father taught him basic lightsaber training, and also taught him how to use the force, Shan being force sensitive. Until, when he was fourteen years old, while he with some friends, his mother and father were supposedly murdered by a bounty hunter in their home. Nevan never recovered the bodies of his parents. A few months after, he was abducted by the same bounty hunter After being abducted, he spent hours trying to figure out how to get out. After the ship landed on Tatooine, he escaped. When he escaped, he was found by a human couple. He lived with them, until imperial storm troopers raided their house, killing the couple when Nevan Shan was eighteen. Shan, being stuck on Tatooine for two years without a home, stole a ship on Tatooine and went in search for someone to complete his incomplete training. He found Luke Skywalker, and became apart of his new generation of Jedi. Until, when he was away for a bit trying to find surviving members of his family, Kylo Ren, or Ben Solo, killed all of the new Jedi. Shan discovered this, and continued searching, in hopes of trying to not encounter Kylo Ren. During his search, he found a Jedi temple. He would search the temple, finding a cross guard lightsaber, which had a orange blade color. He would train himself, studying and watching old Jedi duels. He would become a skilled duelist, mastering Form V and Form VII. Crisis On Moraband Shan's ship was near an unknown planet. His ship was shot down by a stray TIE fighter. Crashing on Moraband, he would stagger to the temple. There, he met a jedi master named Ator, having a confrontation with the sith lord known as Darth Vesper. Despite a stranger's efforts to stop the Jedi and the Sith from Fighting, they fought. Shan fought Darth Vesper, striking him a few times, but Vesper was more powerful. Vesper and Shan were equally matched, but they both knew that Vesper would win. But, Vesper spared Shan, saying, " I will let him live. He has potential. ". Shan fled Moraband, meeting up with Ator on Tatooine. His lightsaber was broken during the process. The Dark Blade Shan met up with Ator on Tatooine. He and Ator would talk for a while, until going to Ahch-To, which they trained for a bit. They were called to Yavin IV, where the rebel general was briefed on a powerful weapon known as the Dark Blade. A rogue clone-trooper came to them, saying he had the blade. They inspected it, realizing it actually want the Dark Blade. In fear of it, Ator suggested that he destroy it. But, it was too late as the Dark Blade had devastating effects on people around it. Zet, a jedi, killed the stormtrooper, and ran away. Ator was severely wounded, so Jinn carried him to Kashyyyk. On there, Ator ordered Nevan to kill him. Shan did so, without thought. He was scarred by this. Filled with anger, he would go back to Yavin IV, and kill the rebel general that hit Ator. The rebel general was killed, and Shan went to Tatooine, where he met Ator and Zet's force ghost, advising him on what he should do. Shan would then leave the planet on his orange Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptor, searching for lost Jedi. He would borrow an unbalanced blue bladed lightsaber. The Gauntlet Nevan would get word of a first order weapon called the gauntlet. He and a grey Jedi would go to Hoth, disguise as snowtroopers, and destroy the weapon. They succeeded, but during the battle, the grey Jedi was fatally wounded, so Shan would leave him on Takodana, so that his wounds would be bandaged. But, Jinn would fatally wound two Sith, a Sith voice and a commander. After this, he would go in exile on Tatooine, becoming a gray jedi. On Tatooine, he would fashion his own lightsaber. The kyber crystal was green. He'd use parts of some lightsabers to create his new saber. It would have a strong grip, created from strong metal. He would then collect faulty droids and holocrons, using them to complete his incomplete training.